


Call me Daddy, I'll call you mine

by ValerieHayne



Series: Call me Daddy, I'll call you mine [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Harry es un puto acosador, Louis es un chico con baja autoestima, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Old Harry, Spanish Translation, Top Harry, Underage Rape/Non-con, Young Louis, ahh... sí, al menos en esta historia, cree que es normal ser abusado por Harry a cambio de regalos, excepto, harry es un maldito puto y de verás que lo odio, harry es un puto y lo odio, qué más, su mamá no le presta atención, y violador también, ya no se me ocurren más tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tiene 14 pero es pequeño para su edad y, además, víctima de acoso. Pasa su tiempo libre en un parque desierto y un hombre comienza a ir allí. Un día, finalmente, ambos hablan y Harry le ofrece ser su “papi” ya que Louis no ha tenido uno en mucho tiempo. 24 horas de actos sexuales perversos le siguen a ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Daddy, I'll call you mine

**Author's Note:**

> No quiero que se engañen, esta no es una historia de amor ni nada por el estilo. Harry abusa sexualmente de Louis y Louis desarrolla un trastorno llamado "Síndrome de Estocolmo" que si bien se refiere a crear sentimientos de empatía como mecanismo de defensa al ser retenido en contra de la voluntad propia, puede aplicarse en este caso. Louis es un chico al que le hace falta cariño y como Harry está dispuesto a complacerlo con cosas materiales y/o compañía, él se auto-convence que pagarle con favores sexuales está bien, pero no es una historia de amor y no me gustaría que la tomaran así. Harry parece ser encantador pero no es más que un predador sexual (y pedófilo, si estamos en ello) que usó su encanto (entre otras cosas de dudosa legalidad) para "engatusar" a un adolescente y acostarse con él. Y esa es mi forma amable para referirme a la violación. Por favor, no malinterpreten esta historia. Yo sé que puede ser difícil, más si somos jóvenes y poco educados en este tema pero hagamos el intento de no celebrar el abuso sexual.

 

Louis es pequeño para su edad. A los 14, el resto de los chicos de su escuela son altos y fornidos, tienen grandes pies y grandes manos. Louis lo sabe. Él se ha comparado con ellos.

Louis es pequeño y delgado y cuando sale con su mamá y ella corre a charlar con alguna vieja amiga o un pariente lejano siempre miran a Louis y dicen algo como  _"mira a este chico grande, ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿10? ¿11?"_  Louis lo odia. Odia ser tan pequeño.

Los chicos en la escuela se meten con él y no es como que no lo pueda manejar, pero es extenuante hacerlo. Todos los días tiene que lidiar con ello y él solo quiere huir de allí por un tiempo. Ir a algún lugar donde las palabras no puedan seguirlo.

Hay un parque cerca de su casa donde pasa su tiempo libre. Los otros chicos se mantienen en el grande y sofisticado parque de la ciudad. El parque de Louis es pequeño, tiene columpios viejos, un par de pasamanos y unas pocas mesas de picnic. La mayor parte del tiempo, Louis solo se sienta contra el tronco de un árbol gigante y escucha música. Su madre ni siquiera nota su ausencia, ocupada como está cuidando a sus hermanas menores.

Hay otra persona que ha comenzado a frecuentar el parque, pero jamás molesta a Louis, por lo que a él no le importa. De hecho, el hombre es agradable de mirar. Es alto,  _muy_  alto, y tiene una masa de cabello rizado castaño. Louis asume que tiene unos 30 años, pero no está seguro.

Algunas veces, el hombre se quita su camisa para broncearse y Louis definitivamente  _no_ presta atención al modo en el que los rayos de luz golpean contra su piel, brillando sobre los músculos de su estómago. No, no le importa para nada.

El extraño trota y hace algunos abdominales, aunque, algunas veces, solo pone una manta en el césped y se acuesta allí, gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos. Louis quiere saber sobre él, pero evita el contacto visual.

Una tarde, cuando Louis llega al parque está vacío y se sienta en uno de los columpios, balanceándose perezosamente mientras el sol tiñe de naranja el cielo. Se columpia por unos diez minutos antes de sentir una mano suave empujándole la espalda, y haciéndole tomar más velocidad. Gira su cabeza para ver quién hay detrás de él. Es el hombre desconocido, el mismo que Louis observa día tras día.

—Lo siento, ¿te asusté? —pregunta, sigue empujando a Louis y él mismo no quiere parar.

—Casi me meo encima —suelta Louis sin pensar con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

Los ojos del desconocido brillan a medida que su mano empuja contra la espalda de Louis de nuevo y sacude su cabeza.

—No estés asustado. Creí que te gustaría alguien con quien jugar.

Louis pone sus pies en el suelo, frenando el columpio y rompiendo el impulso. Gira en el columpio, mirándolo de cerca con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta Louis.

—Harry —responde el hombre con una sonrisa brillante—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Louis.

—Bueno, Louis —dice Harry, avanzando un paso—, traje un poco de comida y ya que parece que terminaste de columpiarte, pensé que tal vez te gustaría compartirla conmigo.

Louis está tentado. Solo alcanzó a comer la mitad de su sándwich cuando alguien "accidentalmente" derramó Coca-Cola en el resto de él por lo que tiene un poco de hambre, pero éste Harry es un extraño y Louis ha recibido sermones sobre el peligro de los extraños.

—Vamos, traje sándwiches de tocino y pudin de chocolate.

Eso lleva a Louis a decidirse. Sigue a Harry, quien ya está acostado sobre la manta en una pequeña área de protegida del sol entre algunos árboles. Harry saca un sándwich envuelto en plástico de su bolsa y se lo pasa a Louis, quien lo toma con nervios. Su estómago gruñe mientras lo desenvuelve y lo mira un momento antes de encoger los hombros y dar una mordida. Está delicioso y casi está a punto de terminarlo cuando Harry saca el suyo.

Comen en silencio y Louis puede sentir el sol golpeándolo en la espalda, las gotas de sudor se acumulan en su nuca. Harry luce acalorado, también y pronto está sacándose la camisa, quedando solo en un par de pantalones de deporte.

—Hace calor hoy, ¿no cierto? —comenta Harry, hojeando a Louis.

Louis  _no_  se detiene a mirar la piel expuesta o los tatuajes adornando su pálida piel. Asiente y se concentra en el resto de su sándwich, dando las últimas mordidas.

—Estás sudando —dice Harry, enfatizando el hecho.

—Estoy bien.

Louis sí que está sudando, la fina tela de su blanca camisa da muestras de ello y Harry parece seguir con la mirada las gotas de sudor que se deslizan por el cuello de Louis hasta el borde de su camiseta.

—Podrías estar más cómodo si te la quitaras —le sugiere, asintiendo hacia la camiseta de Louis.

—Estoy bien —responde Louis con un encogimiento de hombros y quitando el sudor de su frente.

Harry revisa su bolso y saca dos porciones de pudín de chocolate casero entregándole una a Louis.

Casi a la mitad de su pudin, Harry suelta su cuchara y se acuesta sobre su espalda, sus dedos están jugando con el elástico de sus pantalones, bajándolo y subiéndolo por sus caderas. Louis se come las últimas cucharadas de su pudín antes de bajar su cuchara también.

—¿Estaba bueno? —pregunta Harry, girando su rostro hacia Louis.

—Muy bueno. Muchas gracias, no tenía por qué compartirlo conmigo.

Harry sonríe antes de girarse de nuevo. Empuja los contenedores del pudín hacia un lado por lo que no hay nada en medio de ellos y levanta sus dedos hasta el botón de la camisa de Louis.

—Estás caliente —dice Harry, refiriéndose a la temperatura, pero haciendo a Louis sonrojarse de todas formas—. Vamos quitar esto de ti. No tienes por qué ser tímido.

Y luego Harry se arrodilla y mete sus manos debajo de la camisa de Louis y él no lo detiene. Alza sus manos y deja que Harry le saque la camisa, luego la tira al lado de él.

—Aquí —continua, sonriendo ampliamente, sus ojos se deslizan sobre el pecho de Louis antes de posarse sobre su rostro de nuevo—. Más cómodo, ¿no?

Louis asiente nerviosamente, cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho sintiendo la mirada de Harry quemándole la piel.

—¿Por qué eres tan tímido acerca de mostrar tu cuerpo? —pregunta Harry con suavidad, curvando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Louis encoge los hombros, mirando hacia abajo y mordisqueando su labio por un momento.

—No tengo muchos músculos —dice casualmente, como si no fuera la gran cosa—. Soy algo pequeño. 

Harry se queda quieto por un largo rato y Louis no lo mira, no quiere ver la expresión en su rostro, aunque puede sentir sus ojos sobre él. Cuando finalmente habla, su voz es suave.

—Tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso, Louis.

Quita sus ojos de los de Harry y siente su pecho sonrojado por el cumplido, sus mejillas ardiendo también.

—No lo tengo —murmura avergonzado.

—Claro que sí —insiste Harry moviéndose para quitar los brazos de su pecho—. ¿Nadie te ha dicho lo hermoso que eres? ¿Tal vez tu papá?

Louis sacude la cabeza rápido, dejando sus brazos a los lados. Los siente pesados, como si le fuera a tomar mucho esfuerzo volver alzarlos para cubrirse.

—Mi papá nos abandonó cuando yo era pequeño. Y mi mamá está muy ocupada cuidando a mis hermanas menores. Son prácticamente bebés.

—Oh —dice él, frunciendo el ceño.

Espera un momento y Louis piensa que no debería estar allí, se pregunta si debería irse pero sus miembros se sienten pesados y el sol parece estar empujándolo hacia abajo, manteniéndolo en el sitio. Harry se mueve hacia adelante, todavía de rodillas, cerniéndose sobre Louis con una expresión amable.

—Yo podría ser tu papi —dice, dejando su mano descansar con cuidado sobre el brazo de Louis—. Podría hacer todas las cosas que los papás hacen.

Louis siente al mismo tiempo miedo y anhelo ante la palabra. Piensa de nuevo que debería irse pero no puede mover sus piernas y se pregunta si eso es normal. Tal vez haya algo raro con él. O tal vez es que está lleno.

—Te diría cuán hermoso eres —continua Harry, su mano se mueve despacio hasta que su pulgar roza el pezón de Louis provocándole un estremecimiento y haciendo que se frunza por la estimulación.

Él sonríe y Louis se siente mareado, Harry pasa sus dedos de un pezón al otro hasta que los dos están erectos. Louis necesita irse porque está seguro que esta es una de esas situaciones que le mencionaron en la escuela. Es peligroso y necesita levantarse pero su cuerpo no le responde. Tal vez lo que necesite es descansar por un momento y luego podrá irse.

—¿Puedo recostarme por un momento? —pregunta Louis nerviosamente.

—Claro —responde Harry mientras lo ayuda a acostarse sobre la manta—. ¿Necesitas una pequeña siesta, bebé?

Louis se encoge de hombros desde su lugar en la manta porque no está seguro de qué es lo que necesita. Tal vez sea una siesta.

—Déjame ponerte rejalado y cómodo.

Sus zapatos y calcetines son removidos y Louis no puede ni mover sus piernas cuando Harry las alza para desnudar sus pies. Es como si sus músculos no estuvieran ahí.

—Quitemos estos también, ¿no? Hace mucho calor para tenerlos puestos.

Y luego los dedos de Harry están bajo la pretina de sus jeans, deslizando el material para revelar su piel, y Louis no puede aún hacer nada para evitarlo.

—No quiero... no me desnudes —suplica Louis. Los dedos de Harry rozan sus piernas mientras le quita los jeans por completo.

—¿No? ¿Quieres tener estos puestos mientras tomas tu siesta? —alza un dedo sobre el dobladillo inferior de la ropa interior de Louis, justo donde su muslo se conecta con su cadera.

—Sí, déjame esos puestos, por favor.

Los dedos de Harry están ahora sobre ese lugar al inicio de su muslo, apretando con ligereza.

—¿Por favor, qué?

Louis mira a los ojos de Harry y siente sus mejillas calientes ante la expresión de adoración de Harry.

—¿Por favor, papi? —pregunta Louis con timidez, sintiéndose extraño al decirlo pero sabiendo que eso es lo que Harry quiere de él.

—Buen chico —Harry sonríe, asintiendo—. Muy bien, bebé, puedes quedarte con tu ropa interior mientras tomas tu siesta.

Louis suspira con alivio, cierra sus ojos pero no puede dormir. El sol se está ocultando y él debería estar en camino a su casa pero los dedos de Harry siguen subiendo y bajando con delicadeza por su torso, tocando sus pezones de vez en cuando y luego bajando hasta hacerle cosquillas en su ombligo. 

Se queda acostado por un tiempo, ojos cerrados, y cuando finalmente se da por vencido y los abre, el sol se ha puesto del todo y ha empezado a oscurecer. Se pregunta si de verdad durmió porque el tiempo parece haber corrido deprisa. Sus músculos no funcionan aún y él mira hacia Harry quien pone su mano sobre el rostro de Louis, corriendo su cabello hacía atrás.

—Me voy a encargar de ti, bebé —suspira pasando su pulgar por el labio inferior de Louis—. ¿Me dejarás cuidar de ti? Te haré sentir muy especial, te comparé cosas lindas, lo que sea que quieras.

Louis piensa que este hombre es muy extraño, pero tiene ojos amables y lo toca con cariño, y tal vez no sería tan malo. Siempre quiso un papá y tal vez esto sea raro pero podría ser su oportunidad.

—¿Me llevarías a la tienda de videojuegos y esas cosas?

Siempre ha querido ir, pero cuando va solo hay chicos de su escuela que terminan poniendo goma de mascar en su cabello o riéndose cuando pierde algún juego. Si se apareciera con Harry no se atreverían a meterse con él.

—Claro que sí, bebé —dice Harry dejándole un beso sobre el hombro—, cualquier cosa que quieras. Solo tienes que ser un buen chico conmigo y yo te daré o haré lo que tú quieras, ¿está bien?

—Está bien, puedo ser un buen chico —accede asintiendo un poco, el único movimiento que sus músculos permiten.

—Sé que puedes —susurra Harry, luego se inclina para besarlo.

Louis se sobresalta ante el acto pero no se puede mover, solo puede quedarse quieto y dejar que Harry lo bese, al principio suave y después con más intensidad.

—¿Vas a portarte bien ahora? —pregunta Harry, poniéndose encima de Louis, sus rodillas a cada lado de los muslos de Harry—. Me encantaría ver qué hay bajo esos pantalones, bebé.

Louis se asusta y Harry puede verlo en sus ojos.

—No te voy a hacer daño, bebé —dice besándolo de nuevo para tratar de calmarlo—. Solo quiero ver. Apuesto a que tienes una linda y pequeña polla, ¿cierto?

Louis no tiene ninguna respuesta y desea poder mover sus jodidos brazos para cubrirse pero lo único que puede hacer es sacudir su cabeza un poco.

—Estoy seguro que la tienes. —Harry juega con sus manos hasta tener sus dedos debajo de la ropa interior de Louis, bajándola despacio.

Exhala con fuerza cuando la polla de Louis es revelada, medio dura porque tiene 14 y siempre parece estar medio duro. Harry la mira por un rato hasta que alza su rostro hacia Louis con una sonrisa.

—Joder, es preciosa, bebé —dice con asombro—. Dios, sólo mírala.

Louis se sonroja y Harry le quita su ropa interior por completo, abriendo sus piernas un poco.

—¿Te has tocado, bebé? ¿Te has corrido? —pregunta aun mirando a su polla.

Louis gime, un poco avergonzado, y siente un calorcillo moviéndose hasta su ingle, sabiendo que su erección está creciendo.

—Algunas veces —admite.

La mano de Harry se posa sobre su muslo mientras sigue mirando su polla, dedos moviéndose gentilmente sobre su piel.

—Mira que tan duro te estás poniendo. —Los ojos de Harry pasan de la polla al rostro de Louis—. ¿Eso es por mí, bebé? ¿Por tu papi?

Louis gime de nuevo, la vergüenza debajo de su piel, y seguro que quiere llorar por la humillación, pero está tan duro ahora y su polla palpita ante la intensa mirada fija de Harry.

—No lo sé —murmura, no sin antes desear poder levantar sus brazos y cubrir su rostro.

—Apuesto a que quieres que te toque, ¿no? ¿Quieres que te toque como tú te tocas?

Y él odia querer eso, pero, sí, lo quiere. Necesita la fricción.

—Sí —susurra, dejando caer su cabeza hacia un lado con vergüenza.

—Dilo bien —Harry ordena con gentileza, sus dedos moviéndose más arriba en los muslos de Louis hasta que están a una pulgada de la base su polla—. Dile a papi lo que quieres.

Louis se queja, humilde, y su polla da un tirón.

—Quiero que me toques, papi —dice en voz baja, obediente.

—Ese es mi chico bueno —Harry asiente, complacido.

Lleva una de sus manos arriba, sus nudillos rozan contra los testículos de Louis antes de tocar su miembro. La mente de Louis gira ante el contacto, pero luego los dedos lo están envolviendo, Dios, se siente muy bien. Nunca ha tenido la mano de otra persona en su polla y es increíble.

—¿Se siente bien? —pregunta Harry, acariciándolo lentamente.

—Sí —Louis exhala con rapidez, asintiendo.

Su mano trabaja despacio durante un minuto antes de subir la velocidad un poco, jugando con la cabeza con su pulgar mientras su puño permanece alrededor de él con caricias rápidas. Louis puede sentir sus testículos pesados, un poco avergonzado de sentirse al límite tan pronto, pero aún no lo ha dominado del todo, no puede durar tanto tiempo, especialmente no ahora que tiene la mano de alguien alrededor de él.

—¿Te vas a correr por mí, amor? —pregunta Harry, masturbándolo más rápido.

—Sí, me voy a venir —dice sin aliento.

De repente, Harry detiene sus movimientos, sosteniéndolo firmemente. Louis quiere gritar.

—Pídeme que te deje correr —ordena imparcialmente.

—Por favor, déjame —Louis lucha por decirlo, un lloriqueo se escucha en su voz—. Por favor, papi, déjame correrme, por favor. Dios, por favor, lo necesito.

Harry sonríe ante eso y continua sus movimientos hasta que, en cuestión de segundos, Louis se está corriendo; tiras de semen salen de él a medida que Harry lo masturba. Louis puede sentir como sus músculos tiemblan por culpa del orgasmo y Harry gentilmente suelta su polla.

—Joder, bebé, eso fue hermoso —la voz de Harry está envuelta en lujuria.

Le da un momento, yendo a su bolsa para sacar algo pero está tan oscuro que Louis no puede ver qué es y luego Harry está de vuelta entre sus piernas, extendiéndolas ampliamente.

No dice nada mientras Harry se mueve y Louis está tan en las nubes que no puedo pensar en ello, al menos no hasta que siente algo tocándolo en el lugar más íntimo de su cuerpo. Antes de poder decir nada, siente algo empujando hacia adentro y se espabila lo suficiente para levantar su cabeza y ver que Harry tiene uno de sus dedos dentro de su culo.

—No...qué estás...—empieza aunque no saber qué decir.

—Shh —Harry entierra su dedo y lo mete y saca despacio—. No te preocupes, bebé, te voy a abrir, te voy a poner todo lindo y suelto.

Louis no sabe qué sigue, por qué el dedo de Harry está en su culo, solo sabe que se siente raro y no muy bueno. Cuando un segundo dedo es añadido se queja en voz baja, lloriqueando.

—No, no, eso duele, papi —dice rápido—. ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?

—Relájate, papi te hizo sentir bien y ahora tú vas hacer a papi sentir bien.

Louis hace mohines mientras los dedos se mueven dentro de él, estirando los apretados músculos, y él trata de sentarse, de irse, pero se siente débil, echado sobre la manta bajo él.

Cuando un tercer dedo es agregado, Louis ni siquiera protesta, solo hace un gesto de dolor, aceptando que no puede irse así que tal vez deba tratar de relajarse.

Finalmente, Harry remueve sus dedos y Louis suspira, aliviado porque parece que ya han terminado con eso. Cierra sus ojos y se inclina hacia atrás, esperando que Harry le vuelva a poner sus pantalones o algo mientras esté se reacomoda entre sus piernas. Pero luego siente algo más contra su culo y levanta su cabeza lo suficiente para ver que Harry está desnudo y empujando su polla contra su agujero.

—No, no se supone que yo haga eso —suplica Louis.

Le han enseñado que el sexo significa algo especial y lo haces cuando seas mayor, también que el sexo entre dos hombres está mal, muy mal, así que la falta es doble.

Harry se dobla hacia abajo y besa los labios de Louis superficialmente, susurrando con rudeza contra ellos, su voz es profunda y ronca.

—Los niños pequeños que se han portado bien necesitan ser follados, Louis. Quieres hacer sentir a tu papi bien, ¿no es así? ¿Tal como yo te hice sentir a ti?

Antes de que Louis pueda responder, Harry empuja hacia adentro y la cabeza del chico rueda hacia atrás con un golpe seco. El dolor es tan intenso que Louis pierde el conocimiento por un momento.

Cuando regresa en sí, está siendo penetrado, no siente sus músculos mientras Harry empuja dentro de su culo. Abre sus ojos, desorientado, y luego lo siente: el ajuste tenso en su agujero, el ardor por la inmensa polla de Harry dentro de él.

—Hey, estás de vuelta —dice Harry con una sonrisa tensa, sus caderas chocan contra las de Louis—. Eso está bien, quería ver tus hermosos ojos cuando me corra dentro de ti, ¿ok?

Louis no puede ni hablar, está tan ido que no puede manejar las palabras. Su cabeza rueda de un lado al otro y Harry está agarrando sus caderas con fuerza. Luego se sienta sobre sus pantorrillas para poner el cuerpo de Louis sobre su polla e igualar sus empujes. Louis puede sentir el dolor, pero es tanto que no lo siente, tampoco. Está adormecido pero en llamas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Te gusta la polla de papi? —pregunta Harry entre alientos irregulares—. Quería estar dentro de este culo por tanto tiempo, ¿sabes? Me ponía duro con solo verte sentado debajo de ese árbol. Y ahora eres mío, ¿sí? Mi dulce chico.

Los ojos de Louis se ruedan hacia atrás y él piensa que podría desmayarse de nuevo pero Harry golpea su mejilla con suavidad, trayéndolo de vuelta.

—Quédate conmigo, bebé. Quiero que sientas cómo te lleno marcándote como mío.

Louis traba sus ojos con los de Harry, su cuerpo siendo jalado arriba y abajo, sus extremidades colgando inútilmente. Observa cómo los ojos de Harry se oscurecen, follándolo duro y Louis apenas puede sentir los aguijonazos de dolor cuando Harry mete y saca su polla en su culo.

—Dios, te sientes bien —gime Harry—. Adoro este pequeño cuerpo, luces tan bien todo estirado para mí. Joder, papi te va a llenar ahora, ¿ok? Me voy a venir tan fuerte dentro de este apretado culo, joder...

Harry pierde su aliento cuando su cuerpo se estremece y se derrama dentro de Louis y él no puede sentirlo, pero lo sabe. Puede sentir que Harry es dueño de una parte suya y puede sentirse casi calmado ante ello, como que no puede hacer nada para detenerlo, así que se va a rendir y dejar que pase.

Louis pierde el conocimiento un momento después, antes incluso de que Harry se salga de él.

*****

En la mañana, Louis despierta temprano entre los brazos de Harry, aun desnudo e inmediatamente entra en pánico.

Su mamá. Joder.

Sus músculos están trabajando ahora; lentamente, como si no se hubiera movido en mucho tiempo. Levanta la manta para cubrirse y pasa su mirada por todos lados, buscando su ropa, pero cuando se mueve siente un dolor palpitante en su culo. Se pausa por un momento para recuperarse un poco antes de impulsarse en sus rodillas para poder buscar su ropa aunque no puede encontrarla por ningún lado. Los platos tampoco están y Louis sospecha que Harry guardó todo antes de irse a dormir.

Antes de que Louis pueda decidirse entre despertar a Harry o buscar él mismo en su bolso, éste comenzó a removerse, sus parpados abriéndose lentamente.

—Hola, bebé —dice con pereza, estirándose para tocar el muslo de Louis.

—Necesito mi ropa —la voz de Louis refleja timidez y se siente incómodo despertando desnudo junto al hombre que lo folló hasta la inconsciencia la noche anterior.

—Espera un momento —dice Harry, parpadeando el sueño de sus ojos—. Ven acá y dame un beso de buenos días.

—Mi mamá debe estar furiosa porque no llegué a casa. —Louis no hace ningún intento de moverse.

—Puedo llamarla y pretender que soy el padre de uno de tus amigos, ¿eso está bien? —ofrece, acariciando el muslo de Louis—. Le diré que te quedaste dormido y olvidaste llamarla o algo así.

Louis no apunta al hecho de que, realmente, no tiene amigos, no del tipo de los que te invitan a pijamadas, al menos. Su madre va a estar emocionada de oír que tiene un amigo así que se relaja y asiente, aceptando la oferta.

—Bien. Ahora ven aquí, cariño.

Louis se mueve hacia adelante, nerviosamente, acostándose al lado de Harry de nuevo. Él sonríe con cansancio y se inclina hasta presionarse contra los labios de Louis. Louis se alegra de que sea un beso suave, aun acordándose de lo rudo que fue anoche, y de que no tiene apuro en dejar que eso pase de nuevo.

Finalmente, Harry llama a la mamá de Louis y deja que él se vista. Louis se siente nervioso de subirse al carro de Harry pero lo hace y él lo lleva a buscar el desayuno y a la tienda de videojuegos para que juegue un rato; nadie se mete con él, ni siquiera el chico gigante con cabello oscuro que vació su Coca-Cola en el sándwich de Louis el día anterior.

Después de eso, compran un helado y se sientan en la tienda y Louis está casi relajado alrededor de Harry cuando termina su sundae _(1)_. Es agradable tener alguien que lo consienta y Louis piensa que podría acostumbrarse al modo en que Harry lo trata y como siempre se asegura de que está pasando un buen momento.

—Tengo que ir al baño —anuncia Louis, parándose.

—Yo también. —Harry se levanta y tira su basura en la papelera de desechos.

Ambos caminan hasta el cuarto de servicio que resulta ser uno sólo, entonces Louis se detiene un momento ante la puerta antes de que Harry lo jale hasta dentro de la mano, junto con él, y cierre la puerta detrás de ellos. Louis está apunto de preguntar qué está haciendo cuando Harry lo guía hasta el inodoro y se para detrás de él, las manos en el botón de los jeans de Louis.

—¿Qué estás... —es lo único que puede decir antes de que Harry saque su pene y lo sostenga con cuidado.

—Continua.

Y es muy extraño pero Louis  _realmente_  tiene que orinar, así que lo hace. Deja que Harry lo sostenga, apuntando al inodoro a medida que orina y Harry besa su nuca. Cuando termina, Harry lo sacude, limpiándolo, y luego sigue sacudiéndolo, contoneando su flácida polla hasta que empieza a endurecerse.

—Buen chico, déjame verte duro y lindo —ordena Harry con suavidad, empezando a acariciar su polla.

Lo acaricia hasta que alcanza el orgasmo justo ahí, enfrente del inodoro y cuando se corre, lo hace en el inodoro. Después de que Harry le guarda la polla, se lavan las manos y sonríe, besando los labios de Louis. Eso es raro, piensa Louis, pero le gusta tanto las cosas que han hecho, el desayuno, los videojuegos y el helado, que está dispuesto a lidiar con la parte rara del acuerdo.

Tiempo después, Harry lleva a Louis a su piso y Louis menciona un par de veces que de verdad debería irse a casa pero Harry le recuerda que le ha dicho a su madre que estará fuera todo el día.

El piso de Harry es pequeño y sencillo y Louis se sienta en el sofá mientras Harry cocina la cena. Después de comer, Harry se sienta al lado de él y coloca una película que lo tiene respirando duro a los cuantos minutos. Se desparrama al lado de Harry, viendo como la película se va desvaneciendo en la pantalla hasta que no sabe ni qué está sucediendo.

—¿Te sientes bien, amor? —le pregunta Harry cuando lo siente hundirse más en el sofá.

—Estoy cansado, creo.

La siguiente cosa que sabe es que la polla de Harry está afuera y él está siendo presionado hacia abajo hasta que la polla le roza los labios. Y es realmente grande. Ahora sabe por qué le dolió tanto la noche anterior.

—Vamos, bebé. Chupa la polla de papi.

Louis no sabe qué está haciendo pero deja que Harry lo presione más, su cabeza descansando contra el torso de Harry mientras éste le folla lentamente. Louis no tiene la menor idea de cómo funcionan las mamadas pero trata de mantener sus dientes cubiertos mientras la polla de Harry llena su boca, empujando hasta que choca contra su garganta. Se atraganta y Harry acaricia su cabeza, retrocediendo un poco.

—Relájate, cariño, relájate —dice antes de reanudar los empujes.

Louis trata de no atragantarse, tomando a Harry tan profundo como éste empuja y después de un tiempo cree que le ha agarrado el truco.

—Joder, estás haciendo un buen trabajo —gruñe Harry, follando su boca un poco más rápido.

No le toma mucho tiempo a Harry para correrse en la boca de Louis, éste trata de tragarlo todo pero es un desastre, el semen se resbala de su boca porque no puede tragarlo rápido. Harry se sale de su boca, dejando que la cabeza de Louis descanse en su regazo mientras recobra el aliento.

Cuando se recupera, Harry desaparece por un momento para regresar con algo en su mano. Algo de color rosa.

Harry se quita su ropa antes de desnudar a Louis y Louis está empezando a asustarse, pero luego Harry lo está vistiendo con lo que parece ser una falda rosa corta, tan corta que sólo cubre su trasero.

—Vi esto la semana pasada y pensé que te verías hermoso en ella —dice mientras alisa la tela—. Tenía la esperanza de que pudieras ponértela.

Louis no puede ni pensar cuando Harry pone su débil cuerpo sobre su regazo y abre sus piernas hasta que la falda se sube. Juega con el control remoto hasta que hay porno en la pantalla y Louis apenas puede entender lo que sucede pero el sonido de carne chocando contra carne y gemidos altos está llenando sus oídos. Su cuerpo reacciona instantáneamente, la sangre viaja a su polla hasta que está empujando la tela de la falda.

Harry levanta la falda un poco más para obtener una buena vista del miembro rosado y duro que sobresale, su aliento es pesado detrás del oído de Louis pero no dice nada. Se sientan y ven el porno por un rato hasta Louis está lloriqueando por lo duro que está y porque no se puede mover para hacer algo.

Se queda esperando que Harry lo toque, pero no él no lo hace. Louis siente la erección de Harry presionando contra su culo y Harry se mueve un poco hasta que está empujando directamente entre sus mejillas, pero aún no hace nada para tocar la goteante polla de Louis.

—Papi —gimotea Louis, una lágrima asomándose desde su ojo.

—¿Sí, bebé? —susurra de vuelta.

—¿Podrías, por favor, tocarme?

Harry besa su sien, sus manos deslizándose por los muslos de Louis, jugando con el dobladillo de la falda lo que hace a la tela rozarse contra la polla de Louis y él llora de nuevo.

—En un momento, princesa —promete Harry—, sólo mira la película.

—Me duele, papi, por favor —ruega.

—Shh, amor —dice en calma, levanta un dedo para limpiar el presemen de la punta de la polla de Louis. El toque lo hace llorar de nuevo, desesperado por moverse, por tocar él mismo, cualquier cosa. Alza su dedo, un hilo de presemen conecta el dedo de Harry hasta la punta de su polla—, estás muy mojado, ¿no, princesa? Muy mojado por papi.

Harry baja su mano y no dice nada mientras la película continua proyectándose pero sigue jugando con la falda y Louis piensa que tal vez pueda correrse así, sin tocarse, pero no tiene la energía para intentarlo. Su polla es ahora rosa intensa y el presemen chorrea desde la punta y por toda la longitud haciéndola relucir. Harry aún esta duro y presionado contra su trasero y Louis se permite llorar en silencio, pensando en que se va a volver loco de lo mucho que quiere ser tocado.

Y luego, sin decir nada, Harry mueve su mano y deja que uno de sus dedos roce por toda su longitud, haciendo a Louis estremecerse con violencia.

—¿Aun quieres que te toque? —le pregunta Harry, su mano cae hasta los testículos de Louis y juega con ellos con pereza.

—Sí, papi, por favor, por favor. —Los ojos de Louis ruedan hacia atrás, la mano de Harry solo hace las cosas peor, necesitando de más.

La mano sube de nuevo, las yemas de sus dedos se mueven hacia arriba desde la parte baja de su polla. Louis quiere empujar contra ese toque, conseguir más presión, pero no puede y su mente está pérdida ahora, a la espera de más placer.

—¿Te gusta la película de papi?

Remueve sus dedos, luego lleva su pulgar e índice hasta la cabeza de la polla de Louis, apretando la punta suavemente. Cuando están lisos con presemen, los empuja debajo de la cabeza por toda la longitud.

—Sí —responde Louis, apenas respirando.

Luego Harry quita su mano del todo, agarrando las caderas de Louis y formando surcos contra su trasero, la falda siendo empujada hacia arriba mientras se muele contra Louis, su polla deslizando entre las mejillas de su culo.

—Amo ver tu pequeña y hermosa polla toda mojada y dura por mí. Dios, me quieres mucho, ¿no cierto?

Louis asiente porque eso es lo que Harry quiere y es tiempo de ser complaciente.

—¿Eres una pequeña zorra por papi?

—Sí, soy una zorra —accede rápido—. Tócame, papi, por favor. Dios, me duele.

—¿Quieres que envuelva mi puño en tu hermosa polla? ¿Bombearte rápido, hacer que te corras en mi mano?

Louis siente como si pudiera desmayarse, como si toda la sangre en su cuerpo estuviera ahora en su polla, asiente, su polla dando un tirón. Los lujuriosos sonidos de sexo en la TV siguen llenando el aire y los testículos de Louis están tan apretados, su polla palpita al mismo ritmo que su pulso.

—¿Qué me vas a dar si hago eso por ti? ¿Vas a dejar que papi esté en ese pequeño y apretado coño, bebé?

Aun cuando Louis recuerda cuánto le dolió, asiente.

—Sí, por favor, lo que quieras.

—¿Sí? —dice Harry, acariciando la oreja de Louis con su nariz, el aliento caliente poniéndole la piel de gallina—. Me quieres, ¿verdad? Lo quieres bien y duro, quieres que te llene.

—Sí —responde Louis con un gemido, incluso si no es completamente cierto.

—Sí —susurra Harry, empujando sus manos debajo de la falda de Louis—. Sé que lo quieres. Eres una sucia zorra, rogándole a tu papi.

A Louis no le importan las palabras que salen de su boca porque los dedos de Harry al fin están envueltos en su polla y han comenzado a moverse y Louis quiere llorar, rezando que no pare de nuevo. Harry lo masturba despacio y sólo bastan unos cuantos toques para que Louis esté cerca de la liberación, listo para correrse.

—No pares, papi, por favor. Déjame correrme, por favor —dice frenéticamente.

Harry se ríe despacio en su oído y acelera su mano y Louis está corriéndose, disparando duro, haciendo un desastre en su falda y la mano de Harry en el proceso. Pero no le importa nada de eso, solo se concentra en la mano masturbándolo durante su orgasmo hasta que está vacío y sus músculos están temblando con las réplicas de él.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que Harry lo está levantando y untando su semen en su propia polla y bajándolo sobre ella. Con sólo semen como lubricante, el empuje es peor que la noche anterior y Louis aún está dolorido. Es horrible, siente a Harry abriéndolo y empujando duro.

—Mi buen chico, mi hermoso chico —murmura follando su culo.

Louis está débil y flojo sobre el regazo de Harry y mientras Harry lo folla, se desliza hacia un lado, incapaz de mantenerse a sí mismo derecho. Se siente como una muñeca vestido con esa falda rosa y desplomado al tiempo que Harry lo desliza arriba y abajo por su polla. Es humillante, pero Louis recuerda los videojuegos y la tienda de helados y piensa que por esas cosas puede valer la pena dejar que su papi lo folle hasta la inconsciencia.

Harry lo levanta, empujándolo contra el sofá y Louis cae sobre su estómago, su falda está alzada por lo que su culo está expuesto y su cara está presionada contra los cojines del sofá. Harry se mueve detrás de él por un minuto y escucha el sonido de un cajón deslizándose y la tapa de algo siendo abierta antes de que Harry esté sobre él, alzando sus caderas así está apoyado sobre sus rodillas y alineado a lo largo del sofá. Harry tiene que sostenerlo para mantener su culo en el aire y empuja en él de nuevo, esta vez se desliza más suavemente y Louis se da cuenta que debió estar consiguiendo lubricante. No duele tanto esta vez y Louis suspira mientras Harry lo clava en el sofá.

—Eres tan bueno, ¿verdad? Dios, este culo está bien jodido, cariño —dice Harry entre gruñidos—. Luces tan bien en tu falda. Pequeño y lindo culito, mi pequeño y lindo chico.

Extiende las mejillas de Louis ampliamente, pausando sus movimientos por un momento antes de comenzar a empujar de nuevo, presionando duro hasta que Louis siente algo chispeando dentro de él arrancándole un gemido fuerte. Harry vuelve a penetrarlo en ese mismo ángulo y sucede de nuevo y Louis se está poniendo duro otra vez por culpa de ese punto dentro de él.

—Oh, princesa —dice Harry, y Louis puede oír la sonrisa en su voz—. ¿Encontró papi tu punto G?

Repite el movimiento y Louis gime más alto, su sensible erección atrapada entre él y el sofá.

—¿Justo ahí? —pregunta Harry con pesadez mientras lo folla de nuevo, golpeando ese punto una y otra vez—. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí, papi —gimotea Louis, está atrapado en algún lugar entre querer correrse de nuevo o parar todo para darle a su polla un descanso.

Harry desarrolla un ritmo, apuntando a ese punto en cada empuje y Louis no puede hacer nada excepto dejarse hacer, su polla rozándose contra el sofá, la línea entre el dolor y el placer borrándose rápidamente. Sus brazos resbalan, cayendo a un lado del sofá y cuelgan de allí, inútiles mientras su culo es maltratado.

—¿Te vas a correr de nuevo? Adoras tener esta polla dentro de ti, ¿verdad? —El aliento de Harry es pesado a medida que habla—. Dile a papi lo que quieres.

—Quiero correrme de nuevo —admite Louis, su polla está dolorosamente dura, la fricción del sofá y la polla de Harry golpeando ese punto dentro de él lo han empujado al borde de nuevo.

—Dime cuánto te gusta que te folle —ordena ásperamente, apretando las caderas de Louis y poniéndolo de nuevo en sus rodillas, la fricción contra el sofá se ha ido.

—Me gusta mucho cuando me follas, papi. Me gusta cuando golpeas ese punto.

Harry pone a Louis contra su pecho, apoyándose contra el reposabrazos. Su polla está moviéndose aun dentro de Louis y le toma unos momentos encontrar el ángulo adecuado para tocar ese punto de nuevo, pero lo hace y Louis jadea, su polla dura reposa contra su estómago.

—Eso es, acá vamos —gruñe Harry—. A la pequeña princesa de papi le gusta ser follada, ¿no? Vas a rogar por esta polla la próxima vez. No voy a tener que darte ninguna medicina para relajarte, ¿cierto?

Louis no sabe qué significa eso y la mano de Harry está sobre su polla de nuevo, masturbándolo al mismo tiempo que lo penetra así que nada más que eso importa. Aún es demasiado, pero es mejor que la aspereza del sofá y la cabeza de Louis rueda hacia un lado mientras Harry lo folla.

Solo le toma unos cuantos empujes en ese punto antes de estarse corriendo por tercera vez ese día, sólo unas cuantas gotas de semen escurriéndose de su polla, los músculos de su culo apretando la polla de Harry. La sensación lo deja débil, Harry sigue penetrándolo en ese punto y sus músculos se sacuden y contraen con cada empuje hasta que Harry se corre también, sus dientes encajados en el hombro de Louis.

Harry olvida seguir sosteniendo a Louis, su espalda se relaja contra el sofá y deja ir al chico. En su estado, Louis comienza a irse de lado pues sus músculos no pueden mantenerlo derecho. Mientras cae, la polla de Harry se desliza de su interior, éste suelta una risita cuando Louis se desploma en el suelo, al lado del sofá.

—Aww, bebé —Harry se inclina para frotar la espalda de Louis—, ¿estás bien?

Louis lo fulmina con la mirada, no entendiendo del todo porqué su cuerpo no responde, pero entonces Harry se tira al suelo también, poniéndolo sobre su espalda y sonriéndole.

—No te enojes, amor, pero acabo de tener una idea.

Y luego se está levantando y caminando fuera de la habitación, sólo para regresar con una cámara digital. Los ojos de Louis se abren por completo y sospecha qué es lo que va a pasar, pero no puede hacer nada para detenerlo. Harry lo extiende en el suelo, alisa su falda y luego se levanta para apuntarlo con la cámara.

—Perfecto. Luces perfecto.

Louis oye algunos clicks y su mirada se dirige al techo cuando Harry se agacha, apuntando la cámara debajo de su falda y tomando una foto de su polla debajo de la tela rosada.

—Listo. Vamos a ver ese culito —dice Harry, volteando a Louis sobre su estómago.

La falda se sube en el proceso y Harry la deja como está, toma foto tras foto del culo de Louis en esa pequeña falda. Coloca una almohada debajo de las caderas de Louis y extiende sus piernas hasta que Louis puede sentir el aire frio golpeando su agujero; luego la cámara clikea algunas veces más.

Finalmente, Harry lo vuelve a poner sobre su espalda y se acuesta al lado de él, sonriendo. Louis lo mira.

—Estás siendo malvado —apunta.

—¿Malvado? No, son para mí, bebé, así puedo recordar qué tan bien luces en este momento.

Harry se inclina y lo besa, riendo cuando Louis refunfuña contra sus labios. Cuando vuelve a su posición original, pica la nariz de Louis antes de acariciar su cabello.

—¿Te divertiste hoy?

Louis se detiene a pensar en ello. Aun si fue un día muy extraño, se divirtió. Cree que le gusta la compañía de Harry y  _definitivamente_  le gusta cuando hace sonreír al hombre mayor. Le gusta la atención que le da, no acostumbrado a ella desde que era muy pequeño.

—Eso creo. Me gustó cuando fuimos a los videojuegos —dice Louis, con sus ojos abriéndose—. Ese chico malo de mi clase no me dijo nada, y eso fue grandioso.

—¿Chico malo?

—Sí, uno de ellos.

Harry frunce el ceño y su mano se detiene.

—¿Se meten contigo en la escuela, bebé?

—Sí —Louis se encoge de hombros—. Pero no hoy, porque estuviste conmigo.

Harry reanuda el movimiento de su mano sobre el cabello de Louis, el ceño aun fruncido.

—Siempre estaré ahí, siempre que quieras. Te protegeré siempre que pueda.

Louis sonríe y ambos están en silencio por un tiempo, Harry se inclina y lo besa de nuevo antes de hablar.

—¿Qué acerca del resto? ¿Te gustó cuando te masturbé?

—Me gustó cuando me tocaste —dice Louis—. Pero no cuando me dolió y no me tocaste.

Harry frunce el ceño de nuevo, baja su mano para acariciar la mandíbula de Louis.

—Está bien, te compensaré la próxima vez. Lo prometo. No más provocaciones.

Louis asiente, aceptando la oferta.

Cuando sus músculos comienzan a trabajar de nuevo, Harry conduce hasta el parque, no queriendo que la mamá de Louis lo vea. Después de estacionarse, se inclina para darle a Louis un largo y profundo beso a Louis que lo hace sonrojar.

—Encuéntrame aquí mañana, después de la escuela. Te llevaré a mi piso y te chuparé la polla, sin provocaciones, ¿de acuerdo? —dice Harry suavemente, rozando su nariz contra la mandíbula de Louis—. No puedo esperar a probar esa pequeña y linda polla. Quiero que te corras en mi lengua, bebé. Te haré sentir muy bien.

Louis se sonroja más fuerte, asintiendo rápido.

—Está bien, papi.

—Genial —Harry sonríe—. Ahora ve a casa y nos veremos mañana.

Louis salta del carro, despidiéndose mientras cierra la puerta. Cuando camina a casa, sabe que es raro y probablemente incorrecto, pero está entusiasmado por el día siguiente, para ver de qué trata una mamada. Su culo arde mientras camina, pero se acuerda de la sensación de la polla de Harry golpeando ese pequeño lugar dentro de él y piensa que tal vez se acostumbraría al dolor si siempre puede obtener esa sensación cuando Harry lo folla.

Decide que le va a pedir uno de esos buenos panquecitos de ese lugar en el centro. Apuesta a que su papi se lo dará, siempre que sea un buen chico.

________________

 _(1)_ Para aquellos que no saben (incluyéndome), un sundae puede ser tanto un helado con crema, frutas y nueces, como un postre helado o un helado con chocolate. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback, preguntas, comentarios o cualquier cosa en mi [ tumblr](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com).


End file.
